Afeminado
by MarieAristotele
Summary: –… –Ni siquiera supo que responder, simplemente puso la cara de sorpresa que era la única que hallaba disponible en esta situación. Afeminado… Afeminado… ¿¡AFEMINADO? ¿Era enserio? ¿La primer chica que le gustaba en la vida y lo llamaba así? Bendita suerte Namikaze... MINATOXKUSHINA
1. Afeminado

Hola!

Mucho gusto a todos. Gracias por querer leer mi historia. Este es mi primer Mina-Kushi.

**Disclaimer:** obviamente Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y no me pertenece, de ser así estos 2 seguirían vivos, por supuesto.

* * *

_Su cara era completamente redonda... _¿Y?

_Su pelo era del color más peculiar del mundo mundial... _Al menos para él. Rojo brillante.

_Con sólo combinar esas dos características bien podrías pensar que habla de un tomate…_ Que nunca le atrape pensando eso.

_No era la fémina más delicada de la aldea_… ¿Oh, a quién intentaba engañar? De todo el mundo ninja, a sólo 2 días de su llegada a la academia su agresividad ya era casi legendaria.

_No respetaba a los adultos, empezando por Hokage-sama_… Vale, más bien no respetaba a nadie y punto.

_Le era casi imposible hablar sin terminar sus frases con esa extraña muletilla_… Ttebane, ttebane.

_Y si todavía quedaba una persona en los alrededores que no se hubiera visto involucrada en sus bromas él mismo le llevaría una medalla al mérito_… Ciertamente es un mérito escapar de esa mente traviesa.

Pero todo eso no importaba en lo más mímino. O quizás al revés, todo eso llegaba a ser fundamental para él, todo eso era lo que ella era, sólo que a él le gustaba interpretarlo de una manera más positiva: para él su cara era preciosa, con la forma indicada para la chica, adornada por esos 2 hermosos ojos violetas. Y si no fuera por el peculiar (porque para él peculiar no era una ofensa, era la palabra perfecta para definir a única mujer perfecta ante sus ojos) cabello fuego que enmarcaba su rostro, el violeta seguramente sería su color favorito.

Pero el rojo había ganado. Su larga cabellera roja lo había hipnotizado, o más bien, hechizado.

Tenía que estarlo para no haber podido sacarse a aquella chica de su mente desde el primer día que la había visto llegar a la academia. Su falta de feminidad no le importaba, al contrario, la hacía más especial para él. Única. Y qué si no decía –kun,-san o –sama, al diablo los honoríficos, que hablara como quisiera, ella podía hacer eso y más si con eso se sentía cómoda. Eso y más…

Las travesuras, bueno, eran parte de su explosiva personalidad, la cual rivalizaba arduamente contra sus hebras rojizas por el puesto número 1 de qué era lo que más amaba (¿amaba?) él de ella… Él de ella… Mmm… Ella de él… Sería bonito si fuera así (lo pensaba a menudo).

Pero no, por supuesto que no lo era. A pesar de todas sus "encantadoras" cualidades lo más triste/preocupante/traumatizante del asunto era que para ella él no existía, sólo una vez su hermosa mirada violeta se posó sobre él y pese a las mil y un posibilidades que había imaginado en innumerables y fantasiosas ocasiones lo que le había dicho no lo habría visto venir jamás:

–¿Qué miras afeminado? – prácticamente le escupió las palabras con sorna mientras su hermosa cara redonda se enmarcaba con sus cejas fruncidas y los dientes apretados, era su expresión número 6 (sí, él las conocía todas, bueno casi todas, aún no la había visto sonreír con dulzura, pero lo esperaba con ansias) la de enojo mortal (por supuesto había otras 3 previas a esta con niveles más ligeros de enojo).

–… –Ni siquiera supo que responder, simplemente puso la cara de sorpresa que era la única que hallaba disponible en esta situación. Afeminado… Afeminado… ¿¡AFEMINADO!?

¿Era enserio? ¿La primer chica que le gustaba en la vida y lo llamaba así? Bendita suerte Namikaze.

Afeminado. Ella no lo supo nunca pero esa palabra lo siguió de por vida…

Tras el pequeño y unilateral intercambio de palabras (él nunca encontró qué responder y de igual manera ella no esperó una respuesta, simplemente vio que había conseguido pasmar a su víctima y siguió arremetiendo contra el resto de los chicos de la clase que se burlaban de ella), él no pudo encontrar forma de despegar sus zapatos del suelo y modificar su estática posición.

Afeminado…

Inclusive hubo un momento en el que uno de los chicos voló por su costado derecho rozando su brazo.

Afeminado…

–Eh Minato, muévete o el Tomate tira a tí también – La voz seria de Fugaku acompañada de un jalón en su sudadera fue lo necesario para volverlo a la realidad.

–Ella no es un Tomate, y yo no soy un Afeminado –Su tono de voz había aumentado sutilmente poco a poco.

–¿Hmp? ¿Afeminado? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Es acaso enojo eso qué detecto en tú voz Minato? –La ceja levantada del chico no combinaba para nada con su cara de preocupación, de hecho nada que no fuera seriedad y aburrimiento nunca combinaría con la cara de un Uchiha.

–Se lo voy a demostrar –volteó a ver a su amigo a la cara, el chico en cuestión por supuesto no entendía nada – Tarde o temprano –ahora era a ella a quien buscaba con la mirada.

Y por supuesto la encontró, sus ojos siempre la hallaban, era como si estuvieran diseñados para verla, sólo a ella. La chica ya estaba encima del único gamberro consciente en el aula, el pobre boca abajo, ella sujetando su brazo en una incómoda posición y aporreando su cabeza sin cesar mientras pronunciaba una y otra vez – ¿A quién llamas Tomate ahora eh? Ha ha ha… -La risa que muchos de sus compañeros podrían llamar malévola para él resultaba refrescante.

-Tarde o temprano, Kushina…

* * *

Muchas gracias si llegaste hasta aquí.

Hace tanto que quería escribir algo sobre esta pareja, y aunque se supone que es un one-shot, mi primer one-shot, siento que se resiste a serlo... No se, me gustan las historias largas y hacer una corta y "concisa" me costó trabajo.

Si ha sido de su agrado no duden en dejarme un comentario. ¡He visto que son gratis! :) E igual si no les gustó o sienten que podría mejorar en algo no duden en decirmelo, lo apreciaré bastante.

Saludos...


	2. La primera mujer Hokage

Hola a todos!

Pues que creen, decidí que siempre sí sería una historia larga, jeje, espero que sea una buena decisión, ya ustedes opinarán.

Gracias a este maravilloso "puente" por las fiestas patrias tuve el tiempo suficiente para escribir un segundo capítulo, aunque tengo pensados bastantes más. :)

Muchisísisimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un comentario, fueron muy agradables y motivantes, especialmente a ustedes espero que esto les guste.

**Disclaimer:** obviamente Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y no me pertenece, de ser así estos 2 seguirían vivos, por supuesto.

* * *

**Hokage**

Para muchos, el puesto más importante del mundo ninja, para ella, su mayor anhelo.

Sin duda eran varios los chiquillos que soñaban con ser Hokage, así como seguramente también pregonaban que serían ANBU o un Sannin, la verdad antes de los 10 años casi nadie quería ser portero, barrendero o constructor de herramientas ninja, no, el 99% de los niños, con antecedentes shinobi o sin ellos, soñaban en secreto con ser Hokage, en SECRETO…

Por supuesto mantener algo en secreto va acompañado de DISCRECIÓN, a menos que:

a) Seas una persona muy centrada, capaz y lo suficientemente decidida como para revelar tus verdaderas y posibles intenciones de volverte el líder de la más importante aldea ninja, dígase: Minato Namikaze.

Ó…

b) Sea tu primer día en la academia ninja de la más grande aldea del mundo shinobi a la cual por cierto no perteneces y tengas la personalidad más explosiva y nada sensata del mundo, dígase: Kushina Uzumaki.

En efecto, tal vez pregonar que ella sería la Primer mujer Hokage no le había dado la popularidad necesaria para hacer amigos en la academia, al contrario le había valido un gran incremento a las burlas que de por sí ya se esperaba recibiera una extranjera.

¿Y?...

Ella en realidad no había mentido sólo para alardear un poco frente a sus nuevos compañeros y sentirse menos intimidada, lo crean o no aún chicos de otras aldeas podían soñar de vez en cuando con obtener ese puesto, porque todos coincidían en algo, ser Hokage era, entre otras cosas, sinónimo de RESPETO.

Inclusive en su propia aldea era algo que ella había buscado siempre, ser reconocida y respetada por sus similares, más ahora que se sentía tan sola y ajena a este sitio. Tampoco era como que esperara que el logro le llegara sólo, ella se había esforzado arduamente por conseguirlo, por siquiera tener el derecho de decir que lo deseaba y estos insignificantes niños de Konoha no hacían más que mofarse de ella y su anhelado sueño desde el primer instante en que la vieron, en que la escucharon, en que decidieron que su cabeza era la representación humana de una fruta. O verdura. ¡Lo que sea! Lo único que importaba era que jamás en su vida volvería a probar un tomate, perteneciera a la clasificación que perteneciera...

Fue así como sus primeras 3 semanas en la aldea se resumían a lo que eran hoy día, armar problemas, armar problemas y armar problemas. Bueno así le decían cada vez que le daban un regaño por su comportamiento, porque para ella eso no era "armar problemas", era ser atacada y defenderse, nada más y nada menos, nunca Uzumaki Kushina levantaría la mano ante alguien que no le atacase primero, ella no los armaba, los resolvía cerrando la boca de sus burlones compañeros con su puño, nada más…

–_Já. Aunque cada día son menos los valientes_ –Pensó orgullosa mientras bostezaba y se removía aburrida en su asiento – _Y habanera sangrienta es mil veces mejor apodo_.

Si de todas formas estaban empeñados en dirigirse a ella por un apodo, mejor uno que verdaderamente la representara. Sonrío de lado y pasó de recargarse en su brazo derecho y mirar por la ventana a simplemente recargar el lado izquierdo de su cabeza en el escritorio mirando por inercia hacia el centro del salón. Su pensativa y quizás hasta melancólica expresión cambió en un instante, ahora su ceño fruncido y su boca apretada combinaban más con la expresión que solía mostrar día con día, enojo.

Tardó aproximadamente 2 semanas en notarlo, al principio no le dio mucha importancia, quizás las constantes burlas y "peleas" le hacían imaginar cosas. Pero estaba semana lo había confirmado por completo.

–Hmp, otra vez él –Susurró con furia, la suficiente para que su compañero de banca se moviera discretamente alejándose de ella lo más que le permitían los límites del escritorio. Pero a la chica no podía importarle menos su compañero de asiento, no, era el maldito niño patán, 3 asientos más al lado de ella, el que le ponía los nervios de punta.

Siempre mirándola, con esa cara serena, los brillantes ojos azules y el cabello rubio, todo adornado por esa ligera sonrisa que parecía tener impresa en el rostro– _Maldito rubio afeminado_ –como si lo controlara todo, como si todo estuviera dentro de sus cálculos, era como si, como si se burlara de ella con sólo pensarlo y le recordara con la mirada que lo hacía.

Y la verdad es que se lo recordaba mucho, 9 de cada 10 veces que ella pensaba en su existencia y volteaba en su dirección ahí estaba él, mirándola, observándola, esperando. Sí, seguramente esperando a que bajara la guardia para saltarle encima y eliminar a su única competencia real por el puesto de Hokage, porque admitámoslo, el resto eran unos completos inútiles.

–Ni lo pienses rubiecito –murmuró nuevamente, esta vez el chico que la miraba indiscretamente comprendió que a quien la pelirroja observaba era a él y ella por supuesto no desaprovechó la oportunidad para agrandar más el gesto de furia en su cara, ni 3 segundos tardó el niño en parpadear sorprendido y regresar su rostro a su libro de lecciones ninja – _Estupendo, punto para mí_ –sonrió por los resultados de su poder ampliamente desarrollado de intimidación, tanto que la sonrisa alcanzó a sus bellos ojos haciendo que de lejos pareciera un gesto de completa felicidad, aunque lo que ella sentía era más bien superioridad.

Como que era Kushina Uzumaki a que ningún afeminado la iba a intimidar nunca, suficiente tenía ya con los patanes que se atrevían a molestarla con sus burlas y golpes como para además soportar a uno que se creía un listillo y la intentaba intimidar mentalmente, menos aún uno que se ponía rojo del susto cada vez que ella contraatacaba en el juego de miradas, lo cual, pensándolo bien, le pasaba bastante a menudo al chico, confirmándole lo debilucho que era. Definitivamente Konoha la necesitaba, ahora empezaba a comprender porque la habían traído a ese lugar, con chicos como esos como sus futuros shinobis o Hokage la gran Aldea Oculta de la Hoja no podía prosperar mucho, era un gran alivio que ella estuviera ahí. Sintiéndose complacida por su "brillante" razonamiento, nuestra extranjera salvadora decidió sin más darse una siesta a media clase.

Y shhhh... No se lo digan, pero el chico aún la miraba a escondidas por detrás de su libro de lecciones y él también puso un gesto similar, claro que en lugar de superioridad era dulzura lo que podíamos encontrar en él, era una de las tantas expresiones que le faltaban por conocer de ella, simplemente le encantó… Y en secreto, uno de esos secretos verdaderos y discretos, se prometió a sí mismo que sería el causante de más expresiones como esas, tal vez no ahora, porque no era tonto y sabía que ella siempre lo miraba con furia, que aún no le tenía confianza y que vaya a saber kami que pasaba por su mente cuando lo atrapaba viéndola (él moría por saber, por supuesto, aunque sospechaba que no era nada relacionado con su completa integridad física), pero sin duda, en el futuro, él sería la causa de esas sonrisas, je, al menos por motivos más agradables…

–Algún día, Kushina…

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les decepcionó?

A mi la verdad es que me agrada mucho escribir desde la perspectiva tierna, serena y enamorada de Minato. Pero la mentalidad infantil, ruda y muy poco racional de Kushina me encanta, jajaja, perdón si sienten que me salgo un poco del personaje, si es así no duden en comentarmelo y veré la forma de regresar.

En fin... Trataré de empezar a actualizar cada 2-3 semanas. Disculpen, no dispongo de mucho tiempo pero si motivación, así que puede que los capítulos nuevos salgan tarde, pero serán seguros.

Vale, hasta luego a todos y que les vaya muy bien...


End file.
